gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mallard
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = stunt |handlingname = STUNT |textlabelname = STUNT |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Company Mallard is a fixed-wing aircraft in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Mallard may be inspired by the or , with some similarity to the same Pitt's Special S1-based Stuntplane from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas but with a longer wingspan, taking the form of a small, mid-wing aircraft instead of a biplane. The Mallard is a small airplane with a sliding canopy for the pilot, two on its undercarriage, as well as one aerobatic horizon reference device mounted on each of its wingtips. The airplane is available in three different schemes: a plain white-red scheme, a Redwood Cigarettes red-blue scheme and a Sprunk green scheme. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Mallard is powered by a single piston engine, delivering sufficient thrust for the airplane to achieve excellent acceleration and top speed. The aircraft's light body makes it very maneuverable and agile, and it is able to perform various aerobatic stunts without difficulty. On land, it is proven to be difficult at reversing the plane, as the wheel spats will collide with the ground and when sorting out uneven terrain. This effect is unnoticeable when going forward, as the wheel spats will be angled upward, leaving enough space for the wheels. Judging by the details behind the propeller and , the propeller might be powered by a flat or horizontally-opposed engine. Under the same engine bay, two exhaust pipes can be seen. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Mallard can have one of the three aforementioned liveries. However, there is no option to change the base color. :*'' Vehicle does not have access to the regular Respray options. The only available options are the ones listed here. Image Gallery Stunt-Plane.GTAV.jpg|The '''Mallard' being flown by Trevor Phillips. Stuntplane-GTAV-Inflight.jpg|Another screenshot of the Mallard. Stuntplane-GTAV-Sprunk.jpg|A Sprunk-themed Mallard. Stuntplane-GTAV-Race.png|'Mallards' racing in Grand Theft Auto Online. StuntPlane-Flying Over Dam-GTAV.jpg|The Mallard flying over the Land Act Dam. Mallard-stunt-plane-gtav.png|A photo of the Mallard. Mallard-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Mallard on Rockstar Games Social Club. Mallard-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Mallard on Elitás Travel. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Mallard is featured in a number of the Flight School challenges, as well as in the "air flyer" side missions involving one of the three cinemas. *The Collectors and Special Edition versions of the game include time trials, in which the player must follow a set of checkpoints in the quickest time with this plane. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase for $250,000 on Elitás Travel. *Can occasionally be found landing at the Sandy Shores Airfield (often the version with Sprunk logos). *Can be obtained in the "air flyer" side mission for the cinemas (as Michael). The player must switch characters and switch back to Michael, making the plane usable again. *Used during Flight School challenges, but cannot be kept. *Spawns at Sandy Shores Airfield if one owns the Special or Collector's Edition of the game. The plane triggers Stunt Plane Time Trials when entered. *Can be spawned via the cheat code button combination: ** , , LB, , , RB, LB, LB, , , , (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , , , (PS3) **"Barnstorm" (PC) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase for $250,000 on Elitás Travel. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Small vehicle when stored in a Hangar. *Commonly spawns in Sandy Shores Airfield and McKenzie Field Hangar. Trivia General *A is a species of duck that inhabits parts of North America and Europe. Despite the plane being maneuverable and fast, the Mallard's namesake is known for being a clumsy and gregarious animal, and thus is a popular target for hunters. *The Mallard shares its name with two real-life aircraft, which are the Grumman Mallard and the Advanced Aeromarine Mallard, both of which are amphibious planes. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In the Content Creator, the red-white livery is labeled "Aero Bats". See Also *Stuntplane - Another stunt plane featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Alpha-Z1 and Howard NX-25 - Two stuntplanes featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Navigation }} de:Mallard (V) es:Mallard Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Small Aircraft